Petrov Oil International
}} ) | area_served = World Wide | key_people = Brandon Petrov | industry = Oil and Gas Drilling | products = Petrov petroleum and derived products * Petrov service stations * Air Petrov Aviation Fuels * Castrol motor oil * am/pm convenience stores * Aral service stations solar panels | production = Varies | services = Gas, Oil | revenue = $2.450 billion ( }} ) | operating_income = $1.402 billion ( }} ) | net_income = $1.151 billion ( }} ) | aum = | assets = $272.2 billion ( }} ) | equity = $94.98 billion ( }} ) | owner = Brandon Petrov President And CEO | num_employees = approx. 79,500 ( }} ) | parent = | divisions = Petrov Oil International | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = Petrov Average Gas Price is Currently At 4 dollars | intl = }} Petrov Oil is the largest offshore jack-up oil and gas well drilling corporation, with 55 offshore jack-up and 7 semi-submersible drilling rig's servicing the U.S and other international areas Its primary drilling locations range from 50 to 600 miles (970 km) offshore, in the North Sea, Africa, Middle East, Asia Pacific, South America, and the Gulf of Mexico, Australia Coast, Soviet Union Kingdom Coast Line, Russian Federation Coast, JBR Nation Coast. Petrov Oil's jack-up rigs are positioned in ocean depths of up to 400 feet (120 m), with each of 3 legs being driven into the ocean floor for stability, by pumping ocean water into onboard tanks, weighing up to 6 million pounds, to drive each reinforced rig leg up to 100 feet (30 m) into the sediment and rock. Petrov Oil semi-submersibles have no connection or anchor to the ocean floor, and maintain their location by Dynamic positioning via GPS and computer-controlled 4,000–6,000 horsepower Rolls-Royce azimuth thruster or Flowserve propulsion units, in up to 10,000 feet (3,000 m) of ocean, and drill down to 38,000 feet (12,000 m) into the Earth's crust for oil and natural gas deposits. Company Headquarters Building *Company Headquarters *Petrov City Soviet Union Kingdom Gas Station Designs Petrov Current Ship Fleet Super Tankers Petrov Oil Owns about Three Twin Super Tankers that travel the world with a armed Petrov Escort Ship for Protection the ships names are Ships Names * SUKOT Blue Viking * SUKOT Petrov * SUKOT Olympia ---- TI Tankers Petrov Oil Owns about Five Twin Ti Super Tankers that travel the world and can hold three times the normal amount that the Petrov Oil super Tanker Fleet can hold they also travel with armed Petrov Escort Ship for Protection the ships names are Ships Names * SUKOT Ti R1 * SUKOT Ti R2 * SUKOT Ti R3 * SUKOT Ti R4 * SUKOT Ti R5 ---- Escort Ships These 16 Escort Ships travel in a pack of two going every were the Petrov Oil Tankers go and provide protection for the tankers and there crew Ship Names * SUKPS King * SUKPS Roosevelt * SUKPS Al Petrov * SUKPS Ghost * SUKPS Smokey * SUKPS Lil Spot * SUKPS Barnard * SUKPS Apollo * SUKPS Blaze * SUKPS Osea * SUKPS Kestrel * SUKPS Storm * SUKPS Lil Rock * SUKPS Sam * SUKPS Royal * SUKPS Palace '''Super Tug Boats Petrov Oil has a fleet of thirty three Super Tugs that travel with the tankers and escort ships * SUKTB Red * SUKTB Grace * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB * SUKTB Category:Democratic Republic of the Soviet Union